


Honor Your Debts, or Face the Consequences

by MyFirstistheFourth



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Handcuffs, Het, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Michael Fassbender IS Sebastian Moran, Misuse of a Nightstick, Oral Sex, Punishment, References to Moriarty, Rough Sex, Sebastian in disguise as a Cop, Sebastian is on the job but that doesn't mean he isn't gonna have some fun!, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstistheFourth/pseuds/MyFirstistheFourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heidi McGann was a good cop, with a younger brother prone to trouble.  He was the only reason she had gone to Moriarty for help in the first place and now she was in his debt.  Dragging her feet repaying the debt earned her a house-call from Moriarty's very own enforcer.  That's a Very Bad thing.........isn't it???</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor Your Debts, or Face the Consequences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domino62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino62/gifts).



> SO, take a FB thread of some friends discussing the finer merits of one Michael Fassbender. Add the fact that in our minds he Absolutely IS Sebastian Moran and some random idea about Seb going undercover as a cop. Cue rampant fantasy's about Fassbender as Seb in a cop uniform and some incredible sex involving a police car. Domino62 requested this fic be written and I have endeavored to fulfill her request to the best of my ability. The very first het I have written and it's my gift to her!! I hope some of you guys enjoy it as well!! ;) :-D

Sebastian checked his watch yet again.  He had to stop he chastised himself.  He was on time and this assignment would go as smoothly as hundreds of others before. It wasn’t even unusual to find himself in Seattle, Washington as the Boss had contacts and concerns the world over.  It was the uniform that made him uncomfortable he decided.  He had not been in a uniform since his army days and having to go undercover as a cop was rubbing him the wrong way.  Still it was the easiest way to get to his target with the minimal amount of fuss, and the Boss always preferred to keep a low profile as much as possible.  So he waited by the patrol car for his unsuspecting mark to show.

 

Heidi McGann left the locker room heading out after her twelve hour shift.  She hadn’t even bothered getting out of uniform tonight.  She was off the next four days and she was looking forward to a long bubble bath and a large glass of wine when she got home.  She waved and called out greetings to fellow officers as she made her way out to her car.  She was only half-way across the lot when she first noticed the unfamiliar officer leaning against the hood of her car.  She paused long enough to take in the rather appealing sight before her.  She normally avoided relationships with co-workers, for the most part it was just less complicated.  But the man before her was causing an increase in salivation and reminding her of her choice to wear the satin and lace bra and panties with matching stockings and garters to work today.  They certainly weren’t standard issue for the force but she was a passionate person not currently in a relationship and sometimes she just needed to feel that little bit of pure sex underneath the shell of  ‘Officer McGann’.

 

The man was tall, long, lean and buff, his feet crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed across his broad chest as he waited casually, seemingly unaware of the devastating picture he painted.  She admired how the dark blue uniform clung to the sculpted biceps and firm thighs, leaving absolutely no doubt as to what he was packing inside those pants.  She swallowed thickly as she contemplated the pronounced bulge in those blue trousers, painfully reminded of just how long it had been.  Dark red hair trimmed a chiseled face with squared cheekbones and jaw, the barest hint of red scruff present.  Along with a patrician nose, he gave the appearance of rugged handsomeness she found hard to resist in a man.  The eyes were shielded behind mirrored sunglasses but the narrow lips curving up into a broad smile made it clear that he knew he was being appraised.  Heidi was embarrassed to be caught outright staring at the man, but she was no shrinking violet.  Squaring her shoulders and lifting her chin in challenge she continued to walk towards the car.

 

Sebastian had expected some hard-ass dyke of a female cop to be his mark, no problem for him either way, but he was very pleasantly surprised when it became obvious the stunning woman approaching this car was his mark.  If it wasn’t for his assignment he would think the boss had done him a favor.  She was young, early thirties maybe, and tall enough to be his match easily.  At six foot one inch it was often hard to find a woman not staring into your chest or worse when you went out.  He estimated she was around five foot eight inches and would fit nicely against his shoulder if he were to embrace her. Slim but with deliciously perfect curves in all the right places, a thirty-six C bust, thirty-two waist, and thirty-eight inch hips.  Military sniper training was a definite advantage in sizing up a target.  She walked with long lithe steps and a casual grace that belied the sensual creature buttoned up under the conservative uniform.  Oh he wanted to get to know that creature.  He could just imagine his large hands roaming, in a far less than professional manner, over that feline body walking towards him.  Her hair was a dark chestnut brown, the setting sun picking out the plentiful red highlights, and it was pinned up in a messy but still professional bun.  He could tell that it must be long and thick as he indulged in imagining it loose and flowing through his fingers….or wrapped around his fist.  Even from this distance the green eyes snapped sharply in the oval face and the full lips were drawn tight in a controlled smile.  Oh how he wanted to see those lips lose control in a moment of passion or wrapped around his….  Dammit!  He had a job to do here and the job was more important than indulging in a particularly fine piece of ass.  Wasn’t it? Maybe he had gone a bit too long without female companionship, or maybe it was just this particular female.  He saw when she stopped to look him over, assessing as any good cop would.  He also saw when her assessing turned to thoughts of a far more personal nature and couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face.  He watched her come closer and realized he could get a great deal of pleasure out of this assignment after all.

 

He was still smiling when she reached him.  Up close she could see the small scar running across his right upper lip.  It was old, pulling with his smile and she found herself wondering idly how he had gotten it before she focused on the present and greeted the man.  “Hello.  I don’t recall seeing you around the station before?”

 

‘Showtime’ he thought.  Affecting a casual drawl he replied, “No.  New here.  Transferred in just today for a special assignment but I expect to have it wrapped up soon.”  He let his smile warm slowly into a sensual curve as he tilted his head down to peer at her over the mirrored lenses.  “Shame I won’t be here a bit longer to..ah..get better acquainted now isn’t it?”  He didn’t miss the faint hitch of her breathing nor the fine tremor that ran through her body and hid his knowing smirk as she responded.

 

“Oh?  I hadn’t heard anything about a special assignment around the station.  Must be a sting operation or something, they are always tight lipped about those.”  There.  She sounded casual enough didn’t she? He couldn’t hear the nervous almost excited quiver in her voice could he? Those eyes!  When he looked over the rim of his glasses and she got the first look at his piercing ice blue eyes she swore she lost the ability to breathe for a minute.  It was simply ridiculous; she didn’t react like a blushing schoolgirl with men.  It wasn’t as if it had been that long since she went out.  She kicked herself for getting so worked up over a little attention from a good-looking man.  Well, to be fair, a Damn Fine looking man actually but still, she only hoped he didn’t notice the blush spreading over her cheeks.  She thought she should just cut her losses and get out of here before she really embarrassed herself with this guy.  She smiled pleasantly enough while she tried to ease out of this conversation. “Well I wish you luck with your case but if you don’t mind, that’s my car you’re sitting on and I’d like to get home and relax.”

 

Sebastian loved this part, the part where the mark realizes they’ve been had, that they won’t be getting away so easily.  He let his voice drop lower and practically purred back at her.  “I’m afraid I really can’t let you do that Heidi.”  He noticed her flinch when he spoke her name, her mouth flying open to question him or argue the point.  “Oh yes my dear, I know your name.  I know ALL about you.  Now the Boss has sent me to have a little chat with you about certain information you were meant to give him in exchange for helping your little brother out of his predicament.”  She had started to shift nervously as he talked but remained a cool customer under pressure and Sebastian could appreciate that, but it wouldn’t change what he had to do.  “This information has failed to appear in a timely manner so the boss sent me along for a little…..reminder...of your promise,” he smirked meaningfully at her.  He saw her sizing up her options.  Before she could act on any of her thoughts, he wrapped one long arm around her waist and pulled her firmly and fully against his front, eliciting a small squeak from his prey but nothing else.  Fighting him would only draw unwanted attention to them both and he knew she did not want that.  Now to any stray officers walking by they would merely look like a couple being intimate after work.  He didn’t care for one minute if she could feel how aroused he was both at the prospect of his task and by her in general.  He leaned forward and spoke low and dangerous in her ear, “If you try to call out or alert your friends in any way they will soon be made aware of exactly the company you keep and the type of deals you’ve been making to help your own brother…...your career and pension will disappear before you know it.  So I advise you to do Exactly as I say from here on out and we will both get out of this with a minimal amount of fuss.  Are we clear pet?”

 

She had sucked in a sudden breath when she was pulled close and felt the massive erection pressed against her, she swallowed hard as she tried to listen to what he was saying instead of subtly grinding against it.  She knew what kind of “reminders” were given to people who went against Moriarty.  She had seen enough victims of them to know what she was facing.  She had naively thought she might get away with it since she was an ocean away from the London base of operations Moriarty favored.  But the man said if she went along then things would be okay, the cop knew better than to trust this man but the woman trusted what she felt pulsating against her and took the chance.  “Yes,” she breathed out, “Perfectly clear.  I’ll cooperate.”

 

Sebastian smiled and let himself nose along the small ear and soft hairline as he answered her in that same voice that spoke of nothing but sin and danger.  ‘Very good pet.  I’m glad we understand each other.  Now we are going to take a ride and have a bit of a chat and then when you’ve learned your lesson you will be given one more opportunity to provide what you promised.  If you choose to fight me I can incapacitate you but that won’t be nearly as much fun.  I don’t think you’ll do that though…..will you?”

 

Heidi shook her head against the cheek pressed next to hers feeling the scratch of his scruff as she did so.  She found herself fighting the urge to turn her head and seek out the lips that were so close and shook her head firmly again to strengthen her resolve.  Whatever this man had planned for her she would be brave and strong for as long as she could manage it.

 

He abruptly pulled away causing her to sway slightly when she lost the support of the broad chest, “Very good.  Now you will drive and I will direct you where to go.  And in case you rethink your decision, all of your equipment was disabled before you ever got out of the locker room.  And, I don’t think you will be needing this either.”  He held up the service revolver skillfully removed from her holster during the embrace.  “Now, shall we?”  He motioned for her to take her seat in the car, waiting patiently without a word while she did so then shutting her door like a gentleman.  She stuck to her guns and sat quietly until he walked around to the other door and got in himself.  She started the car and awaited his instructions.  He merely smiled as he directed her out of the station yard and onto the highway.  Approximately thirty to forty minutes later she was bringing the car to a stop down a fairly deserted road at an old overlook for the bay.  The moon had risen full and bright on this cloudless night shimmering down onto the bay and keeping visibility from being an issue for them.  Except for directions the man beside her had been calm and quiet, she turned towards him now for his next instructions.  “From here on out you may call me Sir, and only Sir.  You may speak only when spoken to directly.  You will do exactly as I tell you when I tell you or receive further punishment.  If you are a very good girl your punishment will be swift and you may perhaps earn the privilege of knowing my name. Now, think carefully…..have I been completely clear in my instructions?  Is there anything you do not understand at this point?”  Heidi couldn’t explain the nervous anticipation she was feeling, almost verging on excitement, she still had no idea what the punishment actually was.  However, she thought carefully over the instructions she had been given and at length answered, “Yes Sir, you have been perfectly clear. I understand.”  A quick appraisal by sharp eyes was all she got before the face became blank and serious.

 

“Excellant.  Get out.  Go and stand directly in front of the car.”  She did as instructed and waited for him to join her.  When he did, the dark voice called out,”That will be five strokes for moving too slow Heidi.  When I give you an instruction it is to be acted on instantly, do you understand?”

 

She felt like a cadet back in academy training responding to her instructors.  She wasn’t sure how she had been too slow simply getting out of the car, and what did he mean by strokes?  Still she quickly agreed with him before anything else happened, “Yes Sir.  I understand.  I will be faster Sir.”

 

“That’s very good pet.  Now shoes off, and then your pants.”

 

Heidi swiftly toed off her shoes but when she saw her stockinged feet peering up at her she froze, mortified by what she had on underneath her uniform.  What would this man think?  Would he think she was some kind of whore dressing like that under her uniform?  Or would he even care?  He was a professional obviously, accustomed to doing his job without prejudice but she couldn’t seem to make herself move until she heard his voice once more.

 

“It seems you did not understand after all pet.  Now that will be five strokes for moving too slowly and five strokes for lying to me.  We are not off to a good start my dear.  No indeed.”  he tutted softly to himself before ordering her sharply enough to make her jump, “Take off your pants Heidi!  Believe me you don’t want me to do it for you!”  He pulled out a wicked looking Bowie knife, military grade and razor sharp, pointing it meaningfully towards her.

 

Heidi sucked in a shuddering breath and rapidly shucked her pants to stand before him.  She wasn’t going to think about what he thought of her right now.  All she had to do was get through this, though that knife made her nervous as hell. They may find her body nude and mutilated tomorrow for all she knew but she refused to show fear in front of this man. She stood still and stared out over the bay while he looked her over.

 

Sebastian had been looking forward to this punishment since he first saw her, the knife was merely for effect and to get her moving.  What he was about to do was not his usual method of persuasion but he thought the lesson would still be learned and he would get a great deal of enjoyment from it as well.  And the more he studied his target’s responses the more he thought she would too.  He found he admired her resolve and bravery in the face of  an uncertain situation very much.  Still he could not believe the surprise that lay beneath the dull uniform of Seattle’s finest.  Her long legs were covered in sheer black stockings that caressed her softly to her mid-thigh where they were secured to a black garter belt with red satin rosettes that circled her waist.  Her most intimate area was covered with a bikini of dark red satin with a trim of frilly black lace.  He walked slowly around her to take in the entire picture, the back of the bikini pulled tantalizingly up between the luscious mounds of her perfectly rounded ass.  He breathed harshly through his nose as he fought for control of this punishment even as his cock demanded an alternate plan.  Hell did the woman not realize what she did to a man?!  

 

When he could speak without betraying himself he stepped forward.  Pressing along her back and making her very aware of his erection he purred into her ear, “That’s...uhm....that’s very good pet.  That makes me very happy.  But I bet I can be happier still.”  He brought his hands up in front of her and without preamble reached for the top button of her uniform shirt.  He could feel her heart beating through her chest to her back and hear her breathing increase and skip as he continued undressing her and his fingers brushed across her nipples.  Soon he had finished the buttons and pulled the shirt open to reveal the red satin bra with a black lace overlay cupping her gorgeous breasts up proudly.  He sighed loudly as he cupped her breasts from behind and rubbed his thumbs over nipples that had already hardened into firm nubs. “Oh you are a woman that can send a man straight to hell in a heartbeat aren’t you?” He gently rolled the nipples between his thumbs and forefingers as he nuzzled into her neck and kissed her there softly before sucking at the delicate flesh eagerly.

 

Heidi couldn’t believe it, she was completely aroused by this man!  This man who could kill her any moment if he chose and her body was responding to him, perhaps it was the adrenaline and the sense of danger she was responding to but the result was heady.  Her nipples were hard and craving attention and her panties were quite shamefully damp.  It wasn’t as if she was a naive virgin or unfamiliar with various kinks and fetishes.  She just never knew she had any of these particular ones.  She should be embarrassed by her wanton behavior.  She should be ashamed that letting him dominate her was turning her on…..shouldn’t she?  When he rolled her nipples and sucked harder at her neck she decided she didn’t honestly care.  She let out a needy moan and leaned her head back onto to the shoulder behind her, presenting herself for his use.  Soon enough one hand was smoothing over her flat stomach and down to press over her mound, rubbing the satin panties against her enlarged clit until she was moaning hungrily and pushing herself into the large calloused hand.  He paused long enough to move around to her right side and released her hair from it’s pins with practiced ease with his left hand until it spilled over her shoulders in soft waves.  His right hand working against her all the while.  When her hair was free he wrapped his left hand in the thick strands and pulled her to meet his lips in a fierce kiss at the same time his right hand slid beneath the flimsy panties and stroked against her wet swollen flesh.  She unconsciously spread her legs wider for him, craving more from that roving hand and soon she got it.  First one, long, thick finger then two pressed into her and began to thrust in and out as deeply as the position allowed.  She responded with a groan, opening her mouth further to the heated mouth and probing tongue of her would be captor.  She had never been aroused by a man so quickly….surely it was the situation.  She was already on the edge of orgasm when he brought his thumb into play against her clit while the two fingers worked her wet cunt.  Orgasm hit her hard and fast as she cried out against the lips that caressed hers, her hips bucking against the hand now gentling her while the left arm held her securely.  

 

She was still catching her breath when he pulled his fingers from her, she watched as he brought them first to his lips, licking at them delicately before he sucked each one deep into his mouth to taste her more fully.  Releasing them from his mouth moments later he spoke for the first time in minutes, his voice husky and low with arousal.  “Delicious,” he croaked out.  He cleared his throat and tried again, “Great tension release that, can’t wait for more, however, there is still the matter of your punishment to see too isn’t there?”  When Heidi managed a mumbled ‘Yes Sir’ he continued, “Yes.  Exactly right.”  He stepped away from her and she found she missed the solid warmth of his body next to hers.  But the sharp voice quickly commanded her attention, “Remove your panties pet and give them to me.  I shall be keeping them as a little souvenir.  You can remove your shirt as well, then I want to watch you walk toward the back of the car.  Don’t worry, I will be right behind you honey.  I simply want to see that gorgeous ass in action.”  

 

This time she didn’t hesitate a second before obeying him, hooking her fingers underneath the thin band and sliding the soaked bikinis down her thighs.  She watched him watching her intently as she stripped and was still surprised by the rush of arousal his attention gave her.  As she stood with the panties in her hand he silently held out his palm.  She met his eyes as she stepped forward and placed the satiny bundle in his hand.  He smirked, never taking his eyes from hers as he wadded the panties between his fingers and brought them to his nose, inhaling deeply of her scent.  She blushed furiously as his eyes bore into hers when he exhaled and breathed hotly across her face, “Exquisite….pet.”  With a casual flick of his wrist he directed her, “Now let me see you walk for me.”  Once more she carried herself proudly as she began to walk alongside the car, completely sensing the heated gaze following her swaying hips and ass the whole time.  When she was directly behind the patrol car she waited once again as he joined her.

 

Sebastian was thoroughly enjoying himself with the luscious vixen in front of him.  How did she ever manage to be a cop when she radiated pure primal sex from every pore of her body.  How did she hide the deeply feral creature she was from the rest of the world, a tigress in search of a tiger.  He would make sure he fulfilled the Boss’s stipulations but the rest of this experience was for them.  “You know Heidi?  I can see that it is going to be very hard for you to learn your lesson.  You can’t even follow simple instructions.  That will be five more strokes for failing to obey an order.”  He watched her mouth fly open ready to question him, before she clamped it down harshly and just glared furiously at him.  He in turn forced himself not to smile at her fury instead answering the question he knew she had.  “You forgot to remove your shirt as instructed dear.  But you may do so now, please.”  She practically ripped the shirt from her body and threw it angrily to the ground by her feet, stopping just short of stomping her foot.  Ohh..the cat has some claws does she…...even better Sebastian thought.  “Now, now no need to be angry pet.  You didn’t follow the rules, you receive the commensurate punishment.  I believe that makes it twenty strokes for me and at least ten automatically for the Boss….that makes thirty I believe.”  He appeared to think for a moment before continuing, “You just had your birthday…..last week wasn’t it?”  A sharp nod confirmed the same.  “Thirty-four isn’t it??  Well then, I think we shall make it a solid thirty-four then.  But don’t think I will forget that one to grow on pet.”  He winked at her as though he had made a very funny joke.

 

Heidi barely stopped her mouth from falling open as she finally realized what he meant by strokes and just what he intended to do to her.  He intended to literally spank her like a recalcitrant child.  Shame and lust battled for dominance as she blushed hotly at the thought.  She didn’t…..she’d never wanted…..god she didn’t even know what she wanted at this point.  This man stirred primal instincts she never knew she had and all she wanted to do was give herself over to him, be possessed and owned by him.  She shook her head harshly trying to rid herself of these thoughts but still they persisted.  She supposed she should be grateful it wasn’t something far worse in store for her, yet she still felt ashamed at the slick wetness between her legs as she waited for his next instructions.  She watched as he carefully removed first his holster, then his cuffs from the belt at his waist.  She wondered why it was leather when all cops used the nylon belts these days.  She then nearly laughed out loud at herself because he wasn’t even a real cop, although he filled out the uniform better than any officer she had seen in a long time.  At length he released the belt and slowly drew it from his pants, looping it in his hands and snapping the two sides together.  Her breath stuttered in her throat as he moved closer.

 

“Now unlike my Boss, I will attempt to be fair.  The first twenty shall be with my hand and the remaining fourteen will be with the strap.  You will count each stroke so that I don’t get carried away and lose count won’t you pet?”  She could only nod dumbly at him.  “Very well then….assume the position, as you would say.”  He gestured toward the trunk of the car and she stepped over in a daze, still not daring to believe what she was doing nor what was about to happen.  She placed her hands on the cool metal of the trunk and leaned forward causing her ass to thrust out towards her…….hell she didn’t even know what to call him anymore.  A booted foot kicked firmly at her ankle forcing her to spread her legs further.  Then a large hand pressed into the middle of her back, forcing her shoulders down until she lay flush against the trunk with her ass fully spread and exposed for him.  Then she waited, trying to anticipate the first blow, trying to steel herself.  An attempt that proved pointless once he began.

 

Seb took in the sight of this gorgeous woman, practically naked and bent over in the moonlight, waiting for him.  He was itching to rush or forget the punishment entirely and just bury his cock deep in the wet warmth he could see glistening even in the light of the moon.  But he was a professional man and he had never shirked his duties on a job before.  Positioning himself just to the left of her hips, he quickly reared back and brought his hand down sharply on her right cheek.

 

The blow was so shocking when it came that her breath gasped out and couldn’t seem to return.  Her cheek was on fire and she swore she could feel the imprint of every single finger on his hand.  She choked and clutched at the unforgiving metal as she tried to get her breath back.  There was only a brief gap before the hand came down on her left cheek and a small whimper tore itself from her throat.

 

“Don’t forget to count now pet, or I will simply have to add to your punishment again.”

 

She quickly forced herself to breathe and huffed out,  “Wh..wh...One.  T..Two, Sir”  He rubbed both hands gently over her cheeks in subtle praise before resuming.  The next eight came sporadically, sharp and hard but spread apart almost randomly so she could never anticipate or prepare for the strike.  Each time his calloused palms would caress the area gently, just once.  Her buttocks were growing warm and her nerves felt sensitive to the slightest touch as he continued, each caress after she had been struck feeling like a lovers touch.  She wanted the pain to stop even as she wanted to rut herself into something to relieve the tingling sensation in her labia and clit as they swelled with the increased blood flow to the area.  Her nipples had grown tight inside the smooth satin bra, rubbing constantly no matter how she tried to move to relieve them.  She felt him rub over her ass once more after the first ten admiring the effect apparently as his voice came out low and breathy when he spoke.

 

“Beautiful pet.  I wish you could see how stunning you look right now.  Bent over and wanting, submissive but eager, my handprints painting the pale skin of your ass a vivid red.  You are devastatingly gorgeous, Heidi.”

 

The rhythm started to increase as he continued until the blows were raining down one after the other and overlapping on her buttocks and thighs.  The pattern was still irregular but the sensations were building on each other and she could swear it felt like his hand cupped her cheek firmly with each blow.  She didn’t try to stop the tears that trickled from her eyes nor the soft moans and whimpers escaping her mouth.  It was like her body didn’t know what to do with all the impulses it was receiving and struggled between pain and pleasure.  She wasn’t even aware that she had started rocking herself against the car with each stroke.

 

As he heard her raspy voice counting out twenty, Sebastian paused once more, taking in the rosy red cheeks and the wanton way his prize was grinding against the patrol car moaning for more.  He didn’t even think she realized what she was saying as the moans spilled from her lips in a continuous litany of  ‘Please, please, please?’ and ‘More, Sir….give me more’.  He rubbed one hand across the heated flesh as he spoke firmly in order to reached her dazed mind.  “Over halfway there pet, but the easy part is over.  The boss expects a punishment and that is what I will give you so that we can be sure you can remember your obligations.”  He let the loop of smooth leather brush across her back to remind her what was coming and felt his cock twitch at the low moan she let out.  She was responding even better to the domination and spanking than he could  have hoped for and he planned to enjoy it fully.  On impulse he quickly pressed two fingers deep into her cunt, only mildly surprised by the the wetness he found or the softly moaned ‘Yes,’ from the aroused woman.  Leaning over her back he continued to fuck her with his fingers as he spoke, “And you like this don’t you? The strong, brave officer….always in charge.  You like the choices being made for you.  You like the freedom to be as wanton as you’ve always wanted because it’s not your fault is it?  It’s not your fault if you’re being dominated, being forced to submit...is it?”  She only nodded and moaned as he fucked her faster.  “But we both know it isn’t force is it?  You’re ashamed to admit just how much you want this, but your body is doing all the talking for you, isn’t it pet?” Another loud moan and a breathy, ‘God yes!’ confirmed his thoughts on his absolute favorite newfound toy. “In that case pet, you wait before you get to come again,” and he quickly withdrew his fingers and stood back listening to the disappointed whimpers while he once more sucked his fingers clean.  God, this was the best assignment he had had in ages!!  Much better than playing games for Jim with that Holmes and his doctor.  

 

He quickly refocused his thoughts as there was still the remainder of the punishment to get to.  He stepped forward and braced his left palm against her lower back to hold her in place for the last half.  It would be far more intense with the strap and she was already be half gone now.  “I’ll count these for you now pet.”  He teased the smooth leather across her buttocks watching as they twitched in dread and anticipation.  There was barely any response to his statement as she moaned and rubbed against his hand so he drew the looped belt back and began again, his blows much harder as this was the portion of the punishment due the Boss.  She cried out at the first strike of the strap, the leather biting into the tender flesh of her ass leaving sharp red lines evidencing their passing.  He struck her again, still keeping to his irregular pattern and making sure to overlap the edges left by the belt.  He covered her upper thighs and buttocks completely, letting one or two hit high up on her ass and making sure to impact the crease where thigh met ass several times as well, knowing full well he was impacting her swollen, wet labia at the same time.  The sounds coming from her mouth went from gasping cries to needy whimpers to low guttural moans and she continued to rock steadily against his hand and into the blows she was given.  He focused the final five blows over her labia once again in a steady swinging pattern, alternating his counting with his speech. “Are you ready to come pet?” Thirty-three.  “You have my permission to come on the final count.”  Thirty-four.  

 

When he called out ‘And One to grow one!” and brought the final blow down as hard as he dared, Heidi screamed as a powerful orgasm hit her.  She writhed and moaned as the waves continued to pulsate through her, leaving her limp and spent, draped over the back of her own patrol car.  Her body was awash in powerful sensations she couldn’t hope to make sense of right now and her brain scrabbled at straws and nonsense as she sought sanity again.  God, would she ever be able to tell a perp to spread em without thinking of this night.  She giggled wildly at the thought even as soft broken sobs still wracked her body.

 

Seb was so wound up and hard he thought his cock would rip a hole right through these pants if he didn’t free it soon.  Not that there was any risk of her moving at this point, but he leaned forward and spoke firmly in her ear, “Stay!”  He left her sprawled and still gasping for breath while he retrieved the nightstick and cuffs from her kit still lying on the ground.  He returned to find her blinking as awareness of the present trickled back into her eyes.  Now that the actual punishment was finished he allowed himself to indulge a bit more.  Brushing the hair back from her face with his fingers and erasing errant tears with his thumb he spoke softly, “You did beautifully pet.  You took your punishment like a real trooper.  So now the Boss’s requirements have been met, but we are far from finished.”  She looked up in confusion.  He leaned down and kissed her lips before pulling back to look her in the eyes, “From here on out, everything that happens is something I want.”  His fingers trailed down her back and brushed over the hot flesh of her ass before dipping into the slick heat below and stroking the overly sensitive tissue carefully.  When she sighed and moaned quietly he continued, “Or something you want.”  Then he pulled away from her.

 

Heidi was still trying to process what had just happened to her.  She had never had an orgasm like that nor responded to that kind of stimulation.  It shouldn’t have felt...good at all but her body seemed to disagree.  The cheeks of her ass were still throbbing and sensitive along with her sex.  She couldn’t stop the moan when he touched her so intimately again, knowing he had even more intimate intentions.  At this point she was willing to do anything he asked if he would give her just a taste of that package she had seen earlier.  The click of cuffs snapping around her wrists, now drawn together at the small of her back, brought her out of her reverie.  She felt the press of his body behind her as his right hand pressed the nightstick under her chin and his left yanked her up by her cuffed hands.  She staggered a bit as she stood but his hands grounded her and soon she faced him with only a slight hint of uncertainty in her eyes.

 

“Nothing to worry about pet.  I’ve been enjoying our little power play and thought I would love to continue in that vein.  Don’t you agree?”  He smiled sensually as he let the nightstick brush across her collarbone, down her cleavage and over each nipple, swollen and pressed tight against the fabric of her bra.  He let it pass across her abdomen and down to her groin where he rubbed it firmly against her clit.  She gasped softly but said nothing and he smiled wickedly.  “You’re pretty strung out there honey, bout ready for something a little bigger to fill that dripping wet cunt of yours?  How about your little tool here?  Ever used this as a substitute?  It’s a pretty good size at that….probably feel really good thrusting up in you right about now wouldn’t it?”

 

Heidi wanted to curse the man’s perceptiveness and her own body because she was very wet and aroused and she seriously wanted him to drill her hard with that huge cock he still had hidden in his pants.  She bit her lip to prevent the sassy retort she wanted to give him as he kept rubbing the head of her nightstick against her clit, another moan escaping instead.

 

Sebastian watched the thoughts flitting across her face and at last took pity on her, “You know you can speak now, don’t you?  The punishment is over so you are free to talk as you like.  Though you are still welcome to call me Sir.” He winked at her as the fingers of his left hand eased the cup of her bra down until the hard, dusky red nipple popped up only to be quickly swallowed by his warm wet mouth.

 

Heidi couldn’t stop pressing into that hot mouth even as she tried to speak.  Her nipples had always been very sensitive and oddly enough were even more so now.  “No….ungh….no I’ve ne...never used my nightstick to pleasure myself.  Oh God!  But yes, I’d like something inside of me now.”

 

He sucked hard at her right nipple before pulling slowly off and glancing up at her while his hand moved over to the left breast to pull down that cup as well.  His right hand was still working the stick against her and she was already rocking against it too.  He lowered his mouth toward her left nipple before seeming to recall her statement, “Oh Really?”  He smirked visibly as he took the nipple into his mouth and began to suckle in earnest.

 

Heidi couldn’t stop the moan at his actions but she was tired of being teased and denied.  Now that she could speak and the punishment was behind her she let him have a dose of good old Scottish-American Sass.  “YES!  You fucking sadistic son-of-a bitch!  Something inside me!  Namely you and that great bloody cock in your pants!  I want you to fuck me already instead of teasing me to death!” She glared at him as she waited for his reply.

 

‘Hello Hellcat!’ Sebastian thought to himself but kept it cool and firm on the outside.  He released her nipple and slowly straightened, removing the nightstick from between her legs as he did.  “Well.  Why ever didn’t you say so pet?  It’s right here waiting for you…...but I think perhaps you will need to help me a bit.  Though I do so hate to ruin your lovely stockings.”  He put the nightstick across the back of her neck and shoulders and with a meaningful glance began to press her down until she lowered to her knees before him.  She still glared up at him evilly but it only fueled his desire.  “Oh Yes pet!  You are a sight to see kneeling there!  Now you will use that pretty mouth to unfasten my pants if you expect me to fuck you.”

 

Heidi met his gaze for just a moment before another choice piece of her mind flew out, “Asshole!”

 

Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud this time.  God this woman was an absolute delight.  And just where the hell had she been all of his life.  He found himself smiling fondly down at her as he urged her forward with the nightstick.

 

Heidi had enjoyed the deep rich sound of his laughter almost as much as his deep voice of sin.  She returned his smile easily as she scooted forward and rubbed her cheek along the hardness she felt there.  And Holy Hell was he big!  She heard the low moan rumble through his body as she rubbed against him and felt her own body responding in kind.  She soon wrapped her lips around the side button, using her tongue to work the button through the hole to release the first barrier.  She moved on to the hook and eye at the center.  She paused for a moment to think, it was a large thick hook and eye, not the kind you found on a girl’s blouse.  Knowing the direction the hook went it was easy enough to turn her head and bite against either side of it to finally release the hook from the eye.  She glanced up at him, unreasonably pleased with herself for this small feat.  He stroked the fingers of his left hand along her cheek and she nuzzled into them.

 

“You’re such a good girl Heidi.  You’ve done so well.  Now finish the job so we can get on to more pleasurable activities.”

 

She quickly leaned forward again, holding his gaze as she used the tip of her tongue to flip up the tab of the zipper then clenched it in her teeth and slowly pulled it down.  Seeing his breath catch in his throat this time was her reward.  Once the fly was open she tugged at the sides until she had the pants open and sitting low on his hips.  His cock was fully erect, the thick head pushed well past the waistband of his underwear and wet with precome already.  She spared a moment to smirk up at him before leaning forward to lick around the moist head.  The taste was salty and a bit bitter but she hummed softly and took the whole head between her lips sucking it like a lollipop.  Heidi couldn’t even explain herself anymore, it was like she was a whole other person in this man’s hands.  She had never particularly liked performing oral sex yet here she was happily sucking precome from the head while her mouth watered and she contemplated taking more of his length down her throat.  She finally pulled back to finish getting the underwear out of the way.  The breathing she could hear certainly sounded more ragged as she closed her teeth over the waistband of his briefs and began to pull them down in front.  She stopped as soon as his cock sprang free and sat back to admire the hard shaft in front of her.  He was long and thick, the weight of it causing it to stand out from his body like a flagpole as opposed to remaining up near his stomach.  It was hot and solid and she could just imagine how it was going to feel when he filled her.  She quickly took him into her mouth and began to suck bobbing her head up and down, the weight of the nightstick across her shoulders still a reminder of his control even as he moaned under her touch.

 

Sebastian just knew he was about to blow his load straight down her throat if she kept that up.  Damned little vixen was going to drive him insane.  He panted carefully and concentrated on not thrusting into her mouth and throat.  He knew what he was working with and well knew that an untimed thrust could kill the mood very quickly.  Just as he thought he had himself under control, he noticed she had stopped.  He looked down to see her looking up at him, lips still wrapped firmly around his cock.  “I don’t believe I told you to stop pet?”  He never actually told her to start but he wasn’t going to argue that point just now.  As he watched she slowly pulled her lips back revealing her teeth pressed firmly against the taut flesh in her mouth.  Without changing her position she somehow managed to tilt her head and she…...she fucking leered up at him.  His eyebrows shot up at her very audacity before he decided to regain control of his wildcat.  “Ah Kitten, that’s going to be a no-no there.  As much as I want to see what pretty claws you have, you’ll have to play nice with the jewels if you hope to enjoy them tonight.  Now behave.”  She managed to pout beautifully before resuming her sucking.  When she began to get the better of him Seb tapped her shoulders with the nightstick and told her it was time to stop.  The wildcat still managed to have her say as Heidi drug her teeth over the sensitive head in parting.  Seb sucked in his breath sharply before bending down and grasping her chin in his hand.  He stared into her eyes for a moment before kissing her hard enough to take her breath away, “I said Behave, Kitten.  Don’t make me have to punish you again so soon.”

 

Heidi tried her best to look chastised but her blood was a boiling stew of sex hormones at this point and this man was the cause.  She felt a new surge of moisture as she thought of that cock inside of her at last.

 

Sebastian wasn’t fooled by her repentant act in the least and could clearly see the lust in her eyes.  Time to tame the tigress he thought.  Wrapping his right hand firmly into the thick tresses he tugged sharply, “On your feet pet.  You might just have far too much sass for my tastes honey…….fortunately, I know just how to shut you up.”

 

Heidi couldn’t stop her sharp cry as he yanked her to her feet by her hair anymore than she could control the spike of arousal that went straight to her core.  She staggered up and against the hard body before her, her cuffed hands throwing her equilibrium off.  He merely smirked darkly as he grabbed a breast in his left hand, manipulating the nipple mercilessly, while holding her tightly with his right and claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss.  It was rough and too much but not nearly enough for her sensitized body.  God she wanted this man so badly.

 

Sebastian yanked her mouth from his when neither could continue without a breath.  Her pupils were fully dilated with only the thinnest rim of green left, her chest rising and falling rapidly with her panting respirations.  He had had more than enough foreplay, as had she, but he wasn’t quite finished playing.  Without a word he turned her back to face the car and shoved her down over the trunk, quickly forcing her legs wide and insinuating himself in between them.

 

Heidi closed her eyes and reveled in the power of his dominance.  Here she was practically naked over her own squad car, her nipples hard and rubbing against the cold metal, spread wide and exposed fully to a man she didn’t even know.  And all she could think of was being fucked and used by him in any way he pleased.  She had never been this way with a man, never wanted to be like this before but she surrendered herself completely to the experience now.  Her eyes snapped open as she felt the smooth head of his cock brush against her slit.  A breathy ‘Yes’ escaped her open lips as she waited to be taken, but he just stroked the head up and down her slit, spreading her juices and stroking over her clit.  She actually loved the sensation but it wasn’t enough so she started trying to push herself back against him at just the right moment to penetrate herself.

 

Sebastian chuckled darkly at his greedy little minx.  He was holding his cock in his right hand as he stroked it over her and enjoyed both the sensation for himself and the reactions it provoked in her.  Now he pressed his left hand hard over her lower back to stop her attempts at movement.  He pressed the thick head of his cock directly against her opening but didn’t enter, admiring how she whimpered and squirmed seeking her prize.  “Is this what you want Kitten?  Do you need my big cock to scratch that nasty little itch inside?”  She nodded urgently and redoubled her efforts to impale herself on him.  He pulled his hips out of her reach as she whined.  “Ah, ah, ah now…..not so fast honey.”  He leaned over her, letting the full weight of his body press her into the car, his cock comfortably nestled between the cheeks of her ass, his abds flat against her cuffed hands, and his chest to her back.  He rested his elbows on either side of her head, brushing hair aside as he began to kiss across her shoulders and up her neck to her ear where he licked and sucked until she was literally trembling beneath him.  

 

As desperately as Heidi wanted him to fuck her, she was enjoying the weight of him holding her down a great deal.  She began imagining him pinning her just like this and pounding her hard.  She let those thoughts and his ministrations fuel her passion…..until she heard him speak again.

 

“Heidi, my pet, if you want me to fuck you with this big cock you admire and seem to crave so much…...you’re going to have to beg for it.   Beg for me to fuck you with that pretty mouth…..that pretty, filthy mouth you just had wrapped around my cock.”  He had ground said cock into her ass as he talked, driving her to distraction while his voice dripped power and sex across her flesh.

 

‘Officer McGann’ chose that moment to stage a return, fighting hard against the dominance Heidi seemed to want so badly.  “Oh like Hell I will!  I’m not so desperate that I need to BEG a two bit hood to fuck me just because he got me all wet!!”

 

Sebastian laughed loudly again, “Oh believe me pet, there is nothing two-bit about me.”  He really hadn’t had this much fun on an assignment in years.  Leaning into her ear again he whispered, “And I know exactly how desperate you are Heidi.  You are more than wet, you are heated and dripping juices all over the head of my cock when I stroke you, trying your best to fuck yourself…..I know exactly what you want Heidi.  And to get it you are going to have to beg me like a whore trying to get off a charge.”  He lifted off of her and stepped back just enough to lose contact and for her to see him stroking his long fingers over that giant cock in her peripheral vision.

 

Heidi huffed at the loss of contact, the heat and press of his body against hers, as well as his arrogance….presuming to know her.  “You think you know me but you’re mistaken.  I won’t be begging you for shit, asshole!”

 

Sebastian gave a small laugh then spoke again, “Oh believe me Kitten, you will beg.”  He had no sooner finished when he gave a sharp slap across one still red buttock earning him a loud ‘OW!’.  He smiled to himself , pressing her down with his left hand again as his right quickly slapped the other cheek.  He enjoyed how she struggled to get away from him as much as the language she let fly.

 

“Dammit to hell!  You said the punishment was over!  Nothing but a fucking liar!  That’s what you are!!!  OW!!  Fucking Hell Stop That!!”  The last spewing out as two more blows rained over her ever reddening cheeks.

 

“Why the punishment is over Kitten.  This,”  another sharp smack, “this is ALL about pleasure.  It is MY pleasure to spank your naughty, albeit gorgeous ass until you beg for the cock we both know you won’t be happy without until you get it.”  He continued to spank her steadily, alternating blows and admiring the patterns left by his hands in the renewed redness of her skin.

 

“Bastard!”  She squirmed and tried to kick but he knew what he was doing and had her well pinned, still spanking her ruthlessly.  “Fucking Bastard!”  she cried out as the stinging continued to blossom across her ass, setting nerve endings on fire once more.  As if they had ever settled down from the first time.  Tears were prickling at the edges of her eye and beginning to fall as she tried to hold on.

 

“I’m waiting pet.  This will all stop with a few choice words from you.”

 

Heidi couldn’t stand it.  She knew the fight was pointless when she realized her cheeks were radiating heat and all she could think of was the coolness of his naked abdomin pressed against her as he fucked her.  She let the tears fall as she surrendered, “FINE!  Fucking son-of-a bitch!  I want you to fuck me with your big cock.  Happy now?”

 

Sebastian paused, rubbing his hands across her sore bum as he considered.  “You know, judging by the filth spewing out of your mouth, I really think you can do a much better job at begging,” and he raised his hand once more.

 

“NO!  No...okay.   Please?  Please Sir?  I want you to fuck me Sir.  I want to feel that big hard cock pounding into me…...stretching my greedy cunt wide.  Oh God…..I do Sir!  I really, Really want you to fuck me Sir.  Fuck me hard...right here.  Fuck me so hard and deep I will feel your echo in my body on into next week.  Please Sir?!  I am begging you….take me hard!”  Sebastian was speechless for only a moment listening to her until she finally prompted him, “Come on Sir!  You’ve done your job, mission completed, claim your fucking prize and pound me with that huge fucking cock!”

 

Sebastian stepped forward quickly pressing his cock to her once more.  Wrapping his hand in her thick hair once more he snarled, “Are you a virgin pet?”  Heidi panted raggedly and shook her head even as she said ‘No’.  “Good thing.”  And with that he sheathed himself in her body in one powerful thrust, both of them groaning with the joining.  Sebastian didn’t bother waiting either, pulling out in one smooth stroke and thrusting hard again.

 

Heidi couldn’t stop herself, breathing out sharply, “Fuck, fuck, fuck…...that’s a big dick!”  It felt just as she imagined, filling and stretching her as nothing before.  She knew in a matter of minutes that she could easily become addicted to this man very quickly.  Her heated cheeks ground against his hard abs each time he pushed forward, the contrast of hot and cool adding to the overall sensation.  She wanted to rock back into his thrusts, to take him even deeper within her but remained firmly pinned against the car.  She didn’t know how to explain what she wanted, only knowing she desired an undefined more.

 

Sebastian, however, proved he did indeed know exactly what she needed.  The hand in her hair tightened as his other grabbed her bound wrists and pulled her to meet his thrusts as they picked up speed.  With the sound of her grunts and moans of pleasure he had no reservations fucking as deep and hard as he had ever dared with a woman.  “Is that what you wanted pet?  You’ve never had it so rough before and that’s what the little kitten wants, isn’t it?  You want to be rode hard….taken without any say in the matter….isn’t that right?”

 

Heidi couldn’t believe it…..he knew!  “YES!!  Oh God Yes!  I want it just like that…..please, please, please?!”

 

“Hold tight tiger!  You’re gonna get your wish!”  He yanked hard at her wrist and hair until she was arched up away from the car, her body buffeting under the rapid-fire onslaught of a cock that might as well be a battering ram.  Sebastian pulled her flush against his chest, releasing her wrists to grab her breast instead, but still holding her hair.  He had figured out quickly how much she loved being man-handled.  “Almost there aren’t you baby?  You’re gonna scream loud for me aren’t you?”

 

Heidi could only manage an extended litany of ‘uh, uh, uh-huh’ as she rocked back and forth riding that amazing cock.  She was on the verge of orgasm already and knew he would push her over that cliff soon.  She finally managed to beg for him one more time, “Pl...please Sir….please make me come.  Let me feel you deep inside me…..please.”

 

Seb smiled, he had held off his own release for her as well.  Thumbing her nipple roughly, he yanked her head back against his shoulder and bit into the meaty shoulder muscle as he gave three sharp final thrusts sending her screaming over the edge as he spilled himself deep in her welcoming warmth.

 

The bite triggered a release so intense that Heidi found herself shaking and sobbing softly when she became aware that she was leaning over the trunk again with his comforting weight over her.  He was smoothing her hair and kissing gently over the bite mark he had made, shushing her like a small child.

 

“Shh….Shush now.  You were amazing Heidi.  You did so well for me, such a very good girl weren’t you?  I’m so pleased with you pet.  Shush now.”

 

He pulled out slowly as she calmed, pulling his pants back up and zipping up.  Soon he had retrieved her uniform shirt and was urging her to stand as he unlocked her cuffs and rubbed at her chafed wrists and tight muscles.  He tenderly slipped the shirt on and buttoned her back up.

 

“How…”  Heidi struggled to  put her thoughts into words, “how did you know?” She gestured feebly at herself as if that explained everything.

 

Sebastian brushed his fingers softly over her still flushed cheeks, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her gently before answering.  “One tiger can always recognize the stripes of another pet.  Even if she’s a tigress.”  

 

Heidi found herself smiling at him and found she had regained her sass very quickly as well.  She wrapped her arms around him and gripped his ass firmly in her hands before she spoke.  “A tigress huh?  Does that mean I get a shot at pounding some sass out of you….tiger??”  She squeezed his ass meaningfully, “Maybe I can make you scream, hmm??”  She slapped his ass as hard as she could manage in this position, earning her a raised eyebrow.

 

Sebastain leaned back to really look into her face for a long moment, “You know, I have never met the woman who could even hope to tame me.”  ‘Not even that overdone pretender Adler that Jim was fond of dealing with,’ his mind quickly supplied.  He cocked his head to the side and looked her over once more, “But you?” He pressed forward and kissed her lightly on the nose, “You just may be the one woman who could.”  He smiled a gentle, knowing smile and claimed her lips for another slow simmering kiss.

 

Heidi was inordinately pleased with herself as the kiss ended, “The information you need is at my house you know?  And it so happens I am off the next four days.”

 

Seb’s eyebrows raised in question.  With her answering nod he chuckled as he replied,  “Well I could possibly delay my return to London for...maybe...four days, now that you mention it.”  He winked cheekily, “I suppose I should be getting you home then yeah?  You might be wanting to get to bed after all.”

 

Heidi offered her own smirk in response to his wink, “To bed, certainly.  But I don’t suppose I will be able to sleep much you know.”

 

“No?

She shook her head sadly and pouted out her lower lip,  “No, not at all.  Not with a tiger in my house.”

 

Sebastian’s laugh echoed out over the bay,  “In that case, get in the car pet.  I’ll drive.”

 

Heidi stepped away to pick up her pants only to be stopped by a hand on her arm.  “No pet.  No pants.  You’ll sit that hot little ass of yours right on that cool vinyl seat and keep your legs spread for me the whole way home.”  Heidi’s mouth felt dry all of a sudden but she nodded and walked around to get into the passenger’s side, sitting exactly as instructed.

 

Sebastian smiled as he collected her things still lying about and placed them in the back seat.  He was certainly going to enjoy this little holiday.  Soon he was in the driver’s seat starting the car and maneuvering them back out onto the highway.  

 

They rode in silence for a few moments Heidi having no doubt he knew just where she lived.  She finally spoke, still looking at the road ahead instead of at him.  “So…..did I manage to earn the privilege of knowing your name...Sir?”  Sebastian couldn’t stop his broad grin as he reached across and took her hand in his, tugging gently until she met his eyes at last.

 

“It’s Sebastian, Sebastian Moran.  You can call me Seb if you like.”

 

Heidi’s return smile lit up the night as much as the full moon outside the car,  “Sebastian,”  she savored the feel of the name in her mouth for the first time and imagined what it would sound like later on as well,  “Hello Sebastian.  I’ve never been more pleased to meet a criminal in my life.”

 

Sebastian waggled his eyebrows at her as he replied, “And I’ve never been happier to fuck a cop Heidi.”  Another wink and soon the two of them were giggling like mischievous children, still holding hands across the seat.

  
It looked like the beginnings of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
